warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Adepts of Lunord
|Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 5 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -5 , -10 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Curse of Death |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Dead, Hit and Run, Invisibility, The Gift of Luna|image = image:adeptsoflunord.jpg |imagewidth = 130}} "The successful resurrection of the dead Paladins of Dauros inspired the Great Empress to do the same with the Night God's adepts, who died during the Rebellion of Lunord. Initially, the risen adepts refused to serve the goddess of Death, and instead stayed true to Lunord. But soon enough, the adepts offered their services to the undead because, according to one of their masters, 'Death changes your outlook on life'." - From "Necrarium Tomeus" Necromaster Barbaross the Deceased. Unit Details Elite fighters Abilities 25px Curse of Death: *'Base Damage:' 37,5 *'Bane:' Incurable *'Cooldown:' 2 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Decreases the power of Healer spells of an enemy healer." Base Perks *'Dead:' Immune to Death Magic. *'Hit and Run:' Hit and Run allows the unit to continue its turn after an attack as long as Movement Points remain. The unit can still only make one basic attack per turn, however. *'Invisibility:' Can only be seen from the adjacent hex. *'The Gift of Luna:' Resistance +35 Missile, +15 Elemental Magic. Can see invisible units. Prerequisites Can be recruited after building a Temple to Lunord in an Undead city. Resistances Strategy Basically the name of one of its perks, Hit and Run. Adepts of Lunord can strike from nowhere and return to the shadows, unless the enemy has means to detect invisible units. An excellent scout, especially for monster-crawling underworlds, since you can 'park' them nearby and heal them without risk after battle (either with rest or undead-healing magic). When comparing their strength to that of Assassins, it seems like the Assassins have a higher attack, and they do initially but the Adepts of Lunord benefit more from additional unit perks more than Assassins do, which means that with some additional experience and additional gold spent, a unit of Adepts easily surpases Assassins in damage output given that the Assassins unit has the same level of experience and cost. This is because the base damage of the Assassin unit is not "19 melee+19 death"; rather their base damage is only the 19 melee, and the +19 death is due to the innate "strong poison" perk. This is while the Adepts of Lunord have a base damage of 30 melee. "+20%" off of a base of 30 is a lot more than "+20%" off of a base of 19. Since Curse of Death rejects damage bonuses, they are added to the regular attack of the unit twice. Add damage bonuses to this unit to strengthen its regular attack a lot. See Damage Calculation Guide for details. Category:Undead Units Category:Fighter Units Category:Temple Units Category:Lunord Category:Undead Temple Units Category:Elite Units